


Buddy

by jessthesohodoll



Series: five times [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five animals adopted by the members of the team, and that time when Ward found his "new" Buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy

Within the team there was a way of saying "Like animal, like agent." . Everyone on the team had one animal. All except the one who had lost his in the most horrible way possible. The wound left by Buddy was still open, but maybe a new furry friend would bring a little joy to the lonely Ward.

 

**I.**

 

Fitzsimmons didn't seem to be cat lovers. In fact, Ward was seriously convinced that Fitz was allergic to anything, including animal hairs, and especially not forgive even the poor death cat he had found near his lunch. That's why he was surprised when he saw Jemma with a bulky carrier in the laboratory.

 

It had been over a year since he came back into the team. Coulson, in a time of desperate need, he had taken him back. But throughout this period, he had never heard anyone of the two scientists speak of the future adoption of some animals.

 

"What's in there?" Said Ward.

 

"A cat?" Leo asked worriedly.

 

"In fact there two of them here" Jemma said cheerfully.

 

Inside the crate were two little indistinct fur balls .

 

"It's a male and a female," said Jemma "I had bequeathed them by my aunt Clara. She had taken them to keep her company, but she passed away before these little treasures would be a year old"

 

Fitz then took out one of the cats, a beautiful tabby cat with deep green eyes.

 

"Are you going to dissect them too?" Leo asked worried, while the cat was licking his face.

 

"Oh, don't be silly Fitz" Jemma said "I could never do that"

 

"And what says Coulson?" asked Ward, taking the female one in his arms, She very similar to the male one for color of the hair, but with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

 

"Oh, he said that since we are officially in a base and not on a plane, we can have all the animals we want"

 

"Are you sure that you will not use them for one of your experiments?" Leo asked, stroking the cat's fur.

 

"Yes, I promise," said Jemma, kissing his cheek

 

"Ok, then we can keep them"

 

Hermione soon became Simmons's shadow, lying always at her feet every time that biochem did some experiments, and soon Fitz discovered that Doc (short for Doctor) was much cuter than a monkey.

 

Ward also liked the two new tenants of the Playground, although it was definitely a dog type of person.

 

**II**.

 

May always went jogging before dinner. Some time Coulson accompanied her, or Ward, or Tripp, but most of the times she went alone.

 

And it was during one of these outputs she returned to the base with an unexpected gift.

 

"Hey May" Skye said, "Who's your new friend?"

 

Only at that moment, in fact, she found that someone had followed her up to the inside base. He was a big dog, probably a German shepherd, and seemed rather intrigued by the new environment.

 

"And how he came here?" asked astonished May.

 

"I think he have followed you all the way" said Skye "He is most likely a stray, look at that sweet face that?" She added, leaning towards the new four-legged friend for scratching his ear.

 

"And this new friend where comes from?" Said Coulson, appearing out of nowhere.

 

"He followed May right into the base" said Skye "Can we keep him?"

 

"I don't know Skye, Someone most probably lost him and he already has a master" said May.

 

But when the dog came up to her and sat on his hind legs for a toss on her legs, May also had to admit that he was really cute.

 

"Hey Bud" said Ward, who had remained silent all the time "Let me see if you have a nameplate"

 

No nameplate.

 

"C'mon Melinda! We need a watchdog "said Coulson.

 

"And if he give you any problems, you can ask to Ward" Skye said, "They call him " The dog whisperer ""

 

"It's not true"

 

"Okay" May said, "But the dog does not sleep in our room Phil"

 

"But May"

 

Despite all efforts to remain impassive, May adored that dog. They have surprised her many times while she was in the cockpit with Steve, full name Steve Grant Rogers, (Coulson named him) nestled in the co-pilot's seat.

 

Ward, in the end, he was happy to finally have another dog to play with, even if he wasn't his.

 

**III.**

Tripp was always full of surprises. For a while,he had been content to go for a run together with May and Steve, who never gave up the side of his mistress, and play along with Hermione and Doc.

 

But apparently, he wasn't a cat or a dog type.

 

"Stay away from me" Skye screamed in horror.

 

"What happened?" Asked worriedly Grant, appearing in the gym's doorway.

 

The scene that greeted him was nothing short of surreal : Tripp was trying to scare the hell of Skye with what looked like an iguana.

 

"An iguana?" Said Grant amused.

 

"Dude, let me introduce you to Dragon" Tripp said, smiling, "Dragon, this is agent Ward"

 

"And since you have an iguana?" Said Ward.

 

"Since I have 6 years old " Tripp said, "Since everyone has an animal in here, I thought I would be grate to reunited me with my old scaly friend"

 

"What a brilliant idea" said Skye, disappearing over the threshold.

 

By Tripp would have expected anything, but not that he was a reptiles lover.

 

 

**IV.**

 

Coulson couldn't be outdone. He loved Steve, but he was almost always with May and he certainly wasn't much company.

 

"Another dog Phil?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I met her on the street," said Coulson "I was about to invest her"

 

"Oh, so it's a she," said May.

 

"I checked" said Coulson.

 

From under his jacket appeared the face of what looked like a small beagle puppy. She was shivering, scared and had absolute need of a bath.

 

"Another little ball of fur," cried excitedly Skye.

 

"Don't get too excited" said May, "She could have a master"

 

"No name plate" Coulson said with a smile.

 

"You said the same thing about Steve, and now you don't take a step without him"

 

"Ok, you've hit the point" said May

 

"Did you hear that Steve?" Skye said to the dog, "You have a new friend"

 

The dog lifted one of his ears in a sort of quizzical expression, and than he barked until the puppy puted her muzzle out from Coulson's jacket.

 

Steve, exactly as his mistress, looked like a too serious dog. It was very surprising to find that he spent most of the nights under Coulson's dask, with Liberty sleeping happily among his paws.

 

**V.**

 

Ward was happy to spend time with all the animals of the team, but it was now the time that he and Skye had their little four-legged friend.

 

In addition, it was their first anniversary since they were back together, and he didn't know what to give to her.

 

"Come on Grant" Skye said "I'm tired of wandering around the base with my eyes closed"

 

"I know darling, 5 more minutes"

 

"But where are you taking me?"

 

"Guess"

 

"Swimming pool? So I will not even have time to react you have me already knocked me out? "

 

"No" said Ward patient.

 

"In a room where, as soon as I open the door, a pail of water will be on my head?"

 

"Why you have to finish always wet ?" Said Ward "Anyway, we arrived"

 

When Skye opened the door, she found herself in front of the nose of a sweet honey-colored labrador.

 

"Oh, he is wonderful," said Skye.

 

"She is wonderful" corrected Ward "I thought you'd like a little girl"

 

"You were right" Skye said, kissing him passionately "Plus it's so like you to give me a dog"

 

"Well, I'll always see you play with Steve or with Liberty and I thought it might be nice for you to have a friend to play with"

 

"Why do I have the feeling Buddy is somewhere here?" Said Skye sad.

 

"No" said Grant, "I lost Buddy because of John. I don't want another dog, I'll settle with Steve, Liberty and this little girl who doesn't have a name yet "

 

"Zoe" Skye said "She is Zoe"

 

"Well Zoe, welcome in this strange family. Take care of her Skye, and she will stay by your side forever. In joy and sorrow "

 

Skye was seriously moved. The manner in which Grant spoke to every single dog he met was wonderful, and in her heart she knew that he was missing Buddy more than anything else. Seen him as he tried to teach tricks to Steve, how he play with Liberty and how he kept Zoe with all the cares of the world.

 

Maybe it was time that he had a friend for life too.

 

**+1**

 

It was Grant's birthday. Throughout his life, people tended to forget this small detail. When he was little it was his grandmother who maked him a cake, but since he was 17 years old he decided that he would no longer celebrated them. No one prepares you a cake when you live alone in a forest.

 

For his twentieth birthday, Buddy had brought him as a gift a hare. He looked at him with adoring eyes, while Grant was trying to recover from the last Garrett's visit.

 

But since he came into Coulson's team, he hadn't been alone in that day anymore. Even when he was in prison, Skye had appeared in the doorway of his cell holding a capecake garnished with a candle.

 

"Even if you're in prison, doesn't mean that you shouldn't celebrate your birthday"

 

Luckily it was the only one. And for this birthday he wasn't expecting anything more. The girls prepared the dinner, and Tripp, who was inexplicably good at the stove, cooked a delicious chocolate cake . Even Steve had licked his chops.

 

"And now the presents!" Announced Skye, appearing with a box in her hands.

 

"Because you told us not to get you presents, as every year" said Fitz,"We thought we could gave to you a large one"

 

Opening the box, Grant immediately saw the face of a chocolate labarador puppy.

 

"Don't look at me like that " said Skye,"You was the only one without an animal in here"

 

"I-I don't know what to say"

 

"Tell us how you will name him" said Jemma.

 

"The only animal name that comes in to mind is Buddy, but I don't think is correct in his against " Grant said, looking sad at the ceiling.

 

"Maybe you can call him Junior" said Skye.

 

All other animals in the group ran into the room, led as usual by Steve, while Dragon was on Tripp's shoulder and Hermione and Doc leaped in the wombs to their respective owners.

 

"Well" Grant said, wiping a tear "Buddy Junior , meet Steve. He seems a bit gruff, but he will teach you so many tricks. They instead are Liberty and Zoe, and they will be very happy to play with you. The one on Tripp's shoulder is Dragon, and I advise you not to go near his casket if you don't want a shot. The two cats instead are Hermione and Doc and I'm sure that you'll go along with them too. And always remember that you have the name of one of the most loyal and faithful living beings I've ever known. "

 

"Thanks," said Grant then to Skye, a few minutes later, while Junior hopped on his legs and lick his face.

 

"And for what?" Said Skye, while Zoe was also imitating Junior.

 

"For this incredibly hyperactive puppy" Grant said with a laugh.

 

"It was a pleasure" said Skye

 

"Buddy would have been happy to know him"

 

"I know darling"

 

Grant Ward hadn't realized how much he missed Buddy up to that point, but with Junior, Zoe, Liberty, Steve, Dragon, Hermione, Doc and his team he couldn't say to be alone.

 

 

> _"A dog don't do anything about fancy cars, big homes or designer clothes._
> 
>  
> 
> _A stick is enough for him. A dog doesn't care if you're rich or poor,_
> 
>  
> 
> _brilliant or goofy, intelligent or stupid. If you give him your heart, he will give you_
> 
>  
> 
> _his. How many the same about a people? How many people can make you feel_
> 
>  
> 
> _unique, pure , special?_
> 
>  
> 
> _How many people can make you feel extraordinary? "- **From" Marley & Me "**_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wait until I wipe the tears! 
> 
> Every time I hear the speech of the final scene of "Marley & Me" I'm going to cry. 
> 
> I totally agree with everything it says, and I think Grant's too. 
> 
> In addition, little gem 
> 
> Liberty is inspired by my little puppy Peggy, who is not a beagle but she is a cross between a beagle and a jack russel, while Doc was inspired by my cat Romeo. 
> 
> Yes, they are almost all dogs in this fic, but let's not forget about Doc, Hermione and Dragon. 
> 
> I thought that Tripp could get along with iguanas and that even after the "incident" of dead cat left near Fitz's lunch by Simmons, I thought the two of them were more cats lovers. 
> 
> Well, I'm going to cuddle my babys.


End file.
